


Sorvete

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Yui tímida, separação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Eugeo foi buscar Yui na casa de Asuna, a pedido de Kirito, e aproveita para tenta se aproximar da enteada, com um sorvete.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 8





	Sorvete

Eugeo se sentia desconfortável. Ele amava ficar junto de Kazuto Kirigaya — apelidado de Kirito —, mas a convivência com sua família era complicada.

Sua antiga esposa, Asuna Yuuki, estava até feliz que Kazuto tenha arrumado um namorado — afinal ela pensava que ele nunca iria arrumar alguém depois da separação —, porém a questão era com a filha do antigo casal.

Yui não falava muito Eugeo. No máximo, era um “ _Bom dia, senhor Eugeo_ ” ou um “ _Obrigado, senhor Eugeo_ ”. A menina nunca fez um contato com ele, pelo contrário, ela o evitava, sendo que Eugeo não sabia o motivo. Kazuto havia lhe dito que Yui amava muito Asuna e ele mesmo juntos, e por conta disso, Eugeo pensou que Yui não gostava dele porque o pai dela estava com outra pessoa.

Outra pessoa da família de Kazuto que meio que evitava Eugeo era Suguha. Mas a razão que a Kirigaya fazia isso era por causa de uma paixão platônica que ela nutria pelo primo e ela ficava sem jeito quando o via com outra pessoa — e foi Asuna que disse isso a ele.

Voltando a Yui, desde que seus pais se separaram, ela passava uma semana na casa de Kirito e uma semana na de Asuna, era sempre assim. Hoje seria o último dia na casa de Asuna e Eugeo estava na casa de Kirito — pois moram juntos e Eugeo estava de folga do trabalho.

Estava sentado no sofá vendo televisão, estava aproveitando sua folga. Uma mensagem é enviada para Eugeo, era de Kazuto.

“ _Vou me atrasar um pouco aqui, tivemos um problema com a programação do jogo_ ”, a mensagem dizia. 

Eugeo mandou uma dizendo que estava bem e que entendia. Kazuto enviou outra mensagem.

“ _Bem… eu sei que você entende, a questão é que… queria que você pegasse a Yui na casa da Asuna… Sei que vocês não estão tão próximos, mas você poderia fazer esse favor…?_ ”

De início, ficou surpreso, mas depois se acalmou. No fundo, ele sabia que Kazuto queria que ele e Yui se aproximassem mais. Disse que iria e Kirito mandou um emoji de coração.

Desligou a televisão e foi tomar banho. Não era a primeira vez que via Asuna e Yui, porém ele queria estar apresentável.

**[…]**

Foi bem recebido quando chegou na casa de Asuna. A ruiva ofereceu de tudo para Eugeo, mas não queria enrolar muito lá, afinal ele tinha hora e Kazuto poderia se preocupar.

Colocou Yui no carro e foi para casa. Entretanto, no carro, estava muito quieto. Chegava a ser constrangedor o como estava silencioso.

— Eh… se divertiu, Yui…? — perguntou, querendo tirar aquele clima estranho que estava acontecendo.

Yui, que estava jogando em um tablet, parou o que fazer e olhou para Eugeo. Demorou um pouco para responder, parecia que estava pensando no que falar; sendo isso algo diferente do que Kazuto costuma falar da filha, já que a menina é bastante espontânea.

— Sim, senhor Eugeo. Foi divertido — respondeu. Embora não fosse rude, parecia que uma faca tinha sido cravada em Eugeo, uma faca dizendo que ela não queria conversar e que ela estava desconfortável.

Eugeo xingou Kazuto mentalmente, não estava indo tão bem assim com Yui e não achava que daria certo. Apesar disso tudo, ele queria se aproximar da menina, já que ela é filha de seu namorado, e a situação poderia ficar mais e mais constrangedora.

— Ei, Yui, tive uma ideia. Acho que seu pai não vai se importar muito… — Pensou um pouco sobre a reação de Kazuto, mas sabia que ele não iria ligar muito. — Que tal a gente ir ao parque? Eu posso comprar um sorvete para você.

Novamente, Yui demorou um pouco para responder, pois estava pensando no que iria falar.

— Pode ser…

Mentalmente, Eugeo comemorou. Afinal, já era uma certa conquista. Yui e ele nunca saíram juntos, ir ao parque com ela poderia deixar eles mais próximos.

Fazendo o que disse, Eugeo levou a pequena ao parque. Ele estava cheio, mas era de se esperar isso já que é um sábado. 

Comprou um sorvete para a menina — um de chocolate e um de baunilha para ele —, depois deixou ela brincar no parque. Sentou-se num banco próximo e ficou a olhando. Yui havia se sentado na borda da caixa de areia e ficou tomando o sorvete. Aparentemente, ela iria tomar logo antes de brincar.

Vendo que menina estava bem, pegou o celular e foi avisar ao Kazuto. Ele não respondeu na mesma hora, todavia era compreensível já que ele estava trabalhando. Aproveitou e começou a mexer aleatoriamente nos aplicativos que tinha no telefone.

Ficou mexendo e ria de vez em quando, mas de alguma forma, ele sentia que estava sendo observado. Olhou para os lados e viu Yui sentada ao lado dele, ela estava cabisbaixa.

— Algum problema, Yui? Se machucou? — perguntou, preocupado. A garota não respondeu e Eugeo continuou questionando. Pensou no que Kazuto poderia perguntar sobre o que aconteceu com a pequena, porém ele não sabia de nada. Após muito tempo de insistência, Yui finalmente respondeu:

— M-meu s-sorvete c-caiu…

— Oh! Que susto… — suspirou aliviado. 

— Ahn…?

— Desculpa, pensei que você havia se machucado… — Deu uma risadinha.

— Mas eu d-derrubei o s-sorvete… E-eu f-fiz você g-gastar seu d-dinheiro à toa.

— Me poupe, Yui. Eu não ligo muito pra isso. O que importa pra mim é que você esteja bem e feliz. — Deu outro sorriso. — Vamos.

— ‘Pra onde…? — Eugeo pegou a mão da menina e começou a caminhar junto dela.

— Não é óbvio? Vamos comprar outro sorvete para você e vamos para casa.

— ...Obrigada, senhor Eugeo…

— Não me chame de senhor Eugeo, Yui! Eu sou seu padrasto, afinal. Pode me chamar de Eugeo mesmo.

— ...Não… Vou te chamar de pai…

— S-sério?

— Sim! Sendo sincera, eu estava querendo me aproximar de você, mas fiquei com vergonha.

— Você é bastante fofa, Yui. — Eugeo puxou as bochechas de Yui delicadamente. — Agora, vamos!

Eles foram a uma sorveteria e compraram uma enorme banana split. Os dois comeram juntos e riram das besteiras que faziam. 

Voltaram para casa, Yui dormiu no meio. Assim que chegaram, Eugeo pegou-a e a carregou até dentro de casa. Lá dentro, Kazuto estava vendo televisão.

— Já chegou? — perguntou o loiro, surpreso.

— Sim… — Deu uma risadinha. Levantou-se e deu um beijo em Eugeo e um beijo na testa de Yui. — Eu não pude avisar porque meu celular descarregou. Me desculpa.

— Não, está tudo bem — disse Eugeo.

— Pelo visto, se divertiram — falou Kazuto.

— S-sim, eu e ela tomamos sorvete juntos, Kirito. Ela disse que vai me chamar de pai.

— Só por causa do sorvete? Uau.

— Nada disso! Ela disse que ficava tímida quando tentava se aproximar de mim.

— Hm… entendi. Enfim, me dê ela, deixe que a coloco no quarto. — Kazuto pegou Yui e subiu para deixar-lá no quarto.

Eugeo se sentou no sofá, deu uma longa respirada e sorriu. Finalmente, tinha se aproximado da filha do namorado.


End file.
